When Worlds Collide
by A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
Summary: Bounty hunter Amy Matherly has failed her first mission and has a large bounty on her head. She gets help from the Jedi, but her assigned protector is the very target she failed to terminate. Will they get along at all? *UNDER CONSTRUCTION*
1. Prologue

**AN: Helloooo! Macca, here! The summary I had to type is crappier than the original, which is posted just below this. My first chapter story, so go easy on me, alright?**

Summary: Bounty hunter Amy Matherly is one of the best in the galaxy, having never failed a mission. Until now. And when the man she works for finds out, he sends out word for a large reward on her head. Frightened, she flees to Coruscant, seeking help from the Jedi. But when her assigned protector is the target she failed to terminate, how will she react? Especially when she finds he is angry…Can she manage to earn his trust?**  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I didn't mean to put him in the hospital.

To be honest, he was supposed to go to the morgue.

But I screwed up.

Maybe it was the fact that even when he was in pain, his voice was music to my ears.

Maybe it was the fact that his eyes glistened with tears, but still shone in a beautiful mix of blue and grey.

Or maybe it was that feeling in my gut. The one I'd never gotten before. The one that said _don't_.

For once in all my years of being a bounty hunter, I didn't follow orders.

I knew Jango would be furious with me.

But it was worth it, knowing that _he_ was alive.

The Jedi who stole my heart without either of us realizing it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

* * *

**Read and Review, please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 Our Kind of Love

**AN: Finally! I'm am so, so sorry that it took so long! School mainly, and our computer has been infected with a virus that slipped in unnoticed somehow so I wasn't able to log on except with my iPod :P Horrible excuses, I know. This takes place around the beginning of _Attack of the Clones,_ but it's before Obi-Wan learns about Kamino! And to be honest, I don't really know how old Obi-Wan is, so I guessed because, if you think about it, he's in his fifties in _A New Hope_ so I assumed he must be in his early twenties in _The Phantom Menace, _and then early thirties in this movie and late thirties in _Revenge of the Sith_. Amy is only 29 and I should have a link for a picture of her on my profile after this is posted :)**

**To charliebrown1234: I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I also checked out _The Clone Wars: Wild Space_ from my library and I'm going to start on it today! :D And my mum checked out_ Moulin Rouge_ and _Long Trip Round_ so woohoo! Ewan McGregor marathon!**

**To bran4ever: I know, it's a wee bit short, but like I said, it's my first actually story. I usually write oneshots. Also, this IS only the first chapter, so hopefully I'll kick it up a notch with the second one. I also had a wee bit of writer's block which sucked majorly! **

***I wasn't originally going to title the chapters, but I figured I could title them after whatever song is stuck in my head when I post them. Today, it's Lady Antebellum's song "Our Kind Of Love," obviously! lol***

****Long paragraphs-like the one below-that are italicized are flashbacks. If the the font is normal with some sentences in italics then the italicized sentences are thoughts. Most likely you'll be able to tell the difference...I hope XD** **

* * *

**/Our Kind Of Love\\ **

"C'mon, you hunk of junk!" I cried in desperation as I threw my fighter into full throttle, making it whine in protest. I didn't know how much time I had before Jango caught up with me. Probably not much. My fighter couldn't handle too much pressure, either, so I had to be careful. As I narrowly avoided an asteroid, I grimly recalled why I was in this situation…

* * *

"_So, a bounty hunter sent you to do his dirty work?" The man laughed without humor. "Wouldn't happen to be the same coward who's been trying to kill Senator Amidala, would it?"_

_I remained silent and studied him. He must have been about 32—only three years my senior—with orange-gold hair and scruff. If I hadn't been ordered to assassinate him I would've found him extremely attractive. I kind of did, anyways. _

"_Watch it, Kenobi," I retorted with a glare, "I'm a bounty hunter, too, mind you." He smiled sadly. _

"_Unfortunately," he admitted. "The Force is strong in you, Amy. It's not too late to change."  
__  
I set my blaster on low and fired a shot to his leg. He grunted in pain as he collapsed to his knees. The wound wasn't severe, but I knew that if it wasn't tended to soon, he would bleed to death.  
"I can't change, not now," I said quietly. "Sorry." And I was. I couldn't go back. Jango would murder me for sure and it would all be because I had tried to be normal again. _

_"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" I stared at him incredulously. "You actually want to know?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well, for obvious reasons, my boss would kill me for not listening. Another reason is that I've never failed a mission, so if I did, people wouldn't hire me anymore. And if people stopped hiring me, I'd be out of work and I wouldn't get paid."_

_We stared each other down for a few minutes. For a moment, I thought he was going to whip out his lightsaber and strike me down, but then I noticed that he didn't have it. He must have left it on his ship. _What kind of a Jedi doesn't have his lightsaber with him at all times?_ I wondered._

_When he spoke this time, it was through gritted teeth from the pain.  
"Go ahead and kill me, then," he said, angrily. "Finish the job."_

I glanced at the puddle of blood he was kneeling in. He wasn't going to last much longer, that was for sure.

_I started to turn around when I looked into his eyes. It wasn't hard to get lost in them. They were a beautiful mixture of blue and grey, and filled with anger._

"Well?" Surprisingly enough, his voice was incredibly soothing, even when it cracked with pain. It was then that I got an unfamiliar feeling in my gut. One that seemed to say one thing: don't.

_I froze up. I couldn't kill him, that much was obvious. Just thinking about it made my head swim. There was another thing I felt while standing there, staring at him. An emotion I'd never experienced.  
I groaned and walked towards him, hauling him to his feet. I knew I was completely ignoring the orders that were given to me—for the first time ever—, but I didn't care. _

_Throwing his arm over my shoulder and mine around his waist, I started to walk him towards his small ship. Surely it had a medical bay. "What in the blazes are you doing?" he spat. Clearly, he was still pissed. _

"_I'm helping you," I said simply. "Where's your Padawan?" A young man of about 19 rushed over. "Master?" He looked worried as a droid started to bandage Obi-Wan's leg. "What happened?" _

_I shook my head and exited the ship. "No time. You guys have to get out of here." He stood there staring at me. "Now!" _

_He nodded and ran back inside. Once they were gone, I walked over to my fighter and found a holographic form of Jango waiting for me. "Well, did you kill him?" _

_I shook my head. "No. And you know what? I quit."_

_Jango looked livid. "What the hell, Amy? Don't you dare leave. I'm on my way." The hologram disappeared and I started my engines quickly, hoping I could make it to a different planet in time._

* * *

I sighed in relief as my destination came into view. A planet shining with the lights of the single city that covered its surface.

Coruscant.

* * *

**Well? Like, love, or hate? If it were possible, I would mail cookies to everyone who reviews...but I can't. Mainly, because I just don't have time to make any cookies right now! ^.^ And for those of you who like Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural, you should go on Quizilla and look for supernaturalgirl92 because her Sam and Dean stories are AMAZING! And ralphunk on Quizilla has a beastly amazing Batman story, too. Just saying! :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Salt in the Snow

****

AN: Haha! Two chapters in two days! I actually started and finished this one today, so I feel very accomplished! I've also started on chapter 3 because I wanted to work ahead ^_^ Dex is in this chapter! :D I love him! And everytime I watch the movie, I always wonder how Dex and Obi-Wan met...I wonder if it's in one of the Apprentice books...Hmmm..I'm happy to say that I got two reviews on the first chapter! XD I really don't care how many reviews I get as long as I get one! Which will probably always be from charliebrown1234 :D Now, to my shoutouts!

**To charliebrown1234: I was able to put that one on hold at my library, but they don't have the audio recording :P On the bright side, I started watching Moulin Rouge! today :D You're right..it's got some weeeeeeird parts! Oh! At my school we have Reader's Response that we do in English (I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but frankly, I hate doing it DX) and I think I'm going to use _Wild Space _as my book! Wahoooo!**

**To blot32: I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I got you mixed up with another author! D': I had checked my emails on my iPod, so I couldn't really tell if it was a story add or review! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! As a second apology, I need a character to add into the 3rd or 4th chapter, and I'd be thrilled if you would maybe come up with something? That way you can feel special and be apart of the story! :D**

**To bran4ever: Thank you so much for catching that mistake! Kudos and snaps for you! I felt so bad when I found out :P And I'm going to try and squeeze Amy's past into the next chapter and if I can't, it'll be in the one after that!**

* * *

**/Salt in the Snow\\**

Let me tell you something.

Standing in the center of a room full of the wisest and most powerful Jedi is not fun. In fact, it is extremely awkward. And that was the exact situation I was currently in.

"So you're a bounty hunter?" Master Mace Windu asked warily.

He didn't trust me. Right now, none of the Council did. Although, I didn't blame them, based on what was going on. They find out that it's a bounty hunter trying to kill one of their most important Senators and then I show up. Even though I had now decided to quit, they were still suspicious. I would be, too.

"Ex-bounty hunter," I corrected quietly.  
Windu frowned. "'Ex'?"

I sighed. "I failed my last mission because instead of killing my target, I saved them. I mean, sure, I _almost _killed him, but I didn't fully. He made me realize that I needed to change. So, I quit."

"And who was this target of yours?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

The Council muttered amongst themselves as I fidgeted silently. After a few moments, the group grew quiet and Windu faced me once more.

"We're going to help you, Amy Matherly," he stated. "We will assign you a Jedi to be your protector and you are to do everything he tells you, alright?"

_Ugh_. "I'll try, Master Windu."

"No!" I flinched back when Master Yoda spoke—or rather, yelled, I guess—suddenly. "Try not! Do or do not. There is no try." **(AN: That just so happens to be one of my FAVOURITE Star Wars quotes! There's two others that I'll more than likely add in future chapters ;D)**

I smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

The door opened unexpectedly…well, it was unexpected to _me,_ anyways.

"Master Windu," a familiar voice said, "You asked for me?"

Windu nodded. "Obi-Wan, this is Amy Matherly. She is currently being hunted down by a dangerous bounty hunter. This bounty hunter might be the very one we're looking for. We're leaving her in your charge as your Padawan protects Senator Amidala on Naboo.

I whirled around in shock. Sure enough, Obi-Wan Kenobi himself stood behind me, clad in robes similar to the ones he'd worn when I'd attacked him. I expected him to glare or look at me coldly, but he kept his face carefully blank.

"I am honored that you chose me, Master, but I was just on my way to go visit an old friend of mine to get more information on the bounty hunter."

"With you, she can go," Yoda commented, "Been made, this decision has."

Obi-Wan's expression stayed blank, but his jaw clenched. _Ohhh, no. He's still mad._ "Yes, Master."

"You may go now," Windu said.

We bowed respectfully and walked out of the room.

"What in the blazes are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, dragging me down the hall.

I glared at him. "After you left, my boss contacted me. I told him what happened and then I quit. He got pissed off and said he was on his way. In other words, he was going to kill me, so I came here. I needed help."

He groaned in frustration. "Why me? Why do I have to protect _you_, of all people?"

I frowned. "I saved your life!"

"After you nearly killed me!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that I'm not sure I can trust you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can trust me," I promised.

He huffed. "We'll see."

* * *

"'Dexter's Diner?'" I asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Yep."

Dex turned out to be more helpful than I would've thought. He examined the poison dart that Obi-Wan had brought and told us all about some cloners on a planet called Kamino.

"Kamino?" I blurted out, "That sounds familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

Dex shook his head. "No, it's beyond the Outer Rim."

"Oh." _Then why does it sound so familiar?_

"These Kaminoans keep to themselves," he continued, "They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

"Cloners?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"On what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are. And how big your…_pocketbook _is," he said smirking.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, thinking. "Thank you, Dex. I can't tell you how helpful you've been. C'mon, Amy. We'd better get going."

As we stood, Dex laughed and told Obi-Wan that he was always glad to help.

"Your friend here's a real keeper," he said, winking at Obi-Wan. "You should bring her over more often."

Obi-Wan blushed and we explained that it wasn't like that, but I don't think Dex believed us.

On our way back to the Temple, Obi-Wan looked over at me.

"So what did you think of him?"

"Who? Dex?"

He nodded.

"He's funny," I admitted with a grin, "I like him."

He gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad," he said.

My grin grew at that.

Maybe Obi-Wan wasn't as mad at me as I thought.

* * *

**So? Whaddya think? Good news! We're switching from Dish to Direct TV and we get Direct TV this Friday! Hopefully, we'll be getting DVR as well because then I can record season 6 of Supernatural and _Revenge of the Sith_ when it comes one Spike because that's the only one I don't have :P I can also record Back to the Future :D :D Welllllll, review!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Sound of Music

****

**AN: So sorry for the uber long wait! Busy week! Saturday I went to Holiday World and they played the Star Wars Theme and the Imperial March the WHOLE BLOODY TIME! :D I was so happy! **

**To charliebrown1234: Darnnn, you've discovered my plaaan! ...Sort of lol I'm STILL reading _Wild Space _because it's so dang long! But I really like it! :D _Secrets of the Jedi _is my favourite, though! :) And I watched _Angels and Demons _Saturday! Ewan played his character SUPERBLY AMAZINGLY WELL! But, I mean, c'mon, it's EWAN SEXY MCGREGOR! He can't not play a character perfectly ^-^**

**To CharlotteAnnRae: Grammer bugs me a wee bit, as well! I clicked on a story on here once and the author didn't punctuate...AT ALL! It was pretty bad..**

**ENJOY! And R&R please and ta! ("Ta" is the British word for "thanks," by the way. Just thought you should know.)**

**

* * *

**

**/The Sound of Music\\**

But he can get pissed off at me pretty easily.

"Terrific. We're lost," he said angrily, "I specifically told you to turn left back there and what did you do? You turned left!"

I pulled one hand off the wheel of the pod and pointed at him, glaring.

"Forgive me!" I said sarcastically, "Why the hell did you make me driver? This is my first time on this planet! That was bloody foolish!"

He glanced over at me. "Who's more foolish? The fool, or the fool that follows him?"

"Are you following or leading?"

He scowled, but I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch. "Very funny."

"I know," I said smirking causing him to roll his eyes.

"Don't get cocky."

I laughed and noticed a bar nearby. _Hmmm, I have an idea…_ "Hey, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"How's abouts we go to the bar? …Just for one quick drink!" I added when I saw him frown.

"No."

"Awww, why not?"

"Because it's too risky!"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll just go by myself."

"Like hell you will."

"Try and stop me!" With that, I stopped the pod and hopped out, running.

"AMY!" I laughed as I heard him yell. A slight _thud_ told me that he had jumped out and was following. I darted inside the bar.

Knowing he was probably right behind me, I pushed the the crowd and slid into an empty booth in a dark corner.

"Hey there, beautiful."

I glanced up as some random human male slid into the seat across from me. He was okay looking: shortish blonde hair, green eyes. The only problem? His eyes had a wee bit of a yellowish tint to them. Not a good sign.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Hello."

He studied me for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be Amy Matherly, would you?"

I looked him over. He had a blaster hanging from his waist, which made me suspicious. I mean, how many people do you know that carries a blaster everywhere? I considered bounty hunter, but I soon brushed the thought aside. My cousin Nikko always had a blaster with him, being a smuggler and all.

_So which is he? A somewhat harmless smuggler or a bloodthirsty bounty hunter?_

"Maybe," I finally answered. "Why?"

The yellow tint flashed. "Shame. You're pretty cute, too."

Having said that, he tugged his baster from it's holster and fired at me. If I hadn't been expecting it, I would've been toast, but I ducked and it simply grazed my shoulder.

_Definitely a bounty hunter._

I hopped out of the seat and reached to my thigh for my own blaster and panicked when I couldn't find it. I smacked my head in annoyance as I realized where it was: back in the pod. I'd been so focused on getting to the bar before Obi-Wan could stop me, I didn't think to grab it. Obi-Wan was my only protection now and I had hidden from him.

I. Was. Screwed.

The man stood up and held up the blaster once more.

"Say goodbye, Miss Matherly," he said, smirking.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited, but all I heard was the unfamiliar hiss of a weapon and the man's yelp of pain.

Then….silence.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Obi-Wan stood in front of me protectively, lightsaber in hand. A furious expression resided upon his face.

He had whacked the man's hand, lightly enough to force him to drop his blaster, but not maim him.

"Are you alright, Amy?" he asked, turning his head to look at me over his shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He turned back and pointed at the man. "You. Outside. Now," he said with gritted teeth.

* * *

Once outside, Obi-Wan Force-pushed the man against the wall of an alley.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his eyes blazing.

The man sneered. "Walker."

There was a short pause.

"Do you have a last name?" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Perhaps," Walker replied, "but I don't see how that would help you."

Obi-Wan's jaw clenched.

_How is this Walker guy staying so calm? Obi-Wan's pretty damn intimidating right now! I'm starting to get scared!_

He took a deep breath.

"Why did you try to kill Amy?" he asked Walker stiffly. Obviously, he was trying to calm himself down. And it was working…somewhat.

Walker reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, and held it out to me. I took it, unfolding it slowly, as Obi-Wan looked at Walker in confusion. I gasped as I read it.

"What's it say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Bounty hunter Amy Matherly is wanted dead for failing to follow orders on a mission. The reward is…" I trailed off when I saw his hands starting to shake.

"Who made this?" he asked.

"Can't say," Walker replied, shrugging.

If Obi-Wan wasn't trying so hard to calm down, I bet he would've ripped Walker's arm off.

"May I inquire as to why you can't say?"

Another shrug. "He wants to stay anonymous. Even I don't know who he is."

I glanced down at the paper again, and nearly dropped it in shock. There was a picture included. _Now I'm really screwed. How did I not notice __that__ five seconds ago?_

"Obi-Wan?"

He turned, most likely because of the panic in my voice. His eyes widened at my expression.

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head and simply handed him the paper. His eyes narrowed at the picture and he crumpled it into a ball.

"Leave, now," he said to Walker, anger evident in his voice.

Once Walker was one, Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Do you see what can happen if you just run off without me?"

I glared. "I could've handled it!"

He snorted. "Yes, which was why _I_ had to rescue _you_ after _you'd_ gotten shot. I, on the other hand, managed to get out without a scratch."

I rolled my eyes and grasped my injured shoulder. "Well, don't you just have all the luck!"

His eyes widened a bit and he laughed.

"Luck? In my experience there's no such thing as luck!"

_He does have a point. _"Doesn't matter! Fact is, I could've handled it!"

"No, the fact is, you didn't listen! Master Windu and Master Yoda specifically told you to do as I say, but did you? No, you didn't."

I hung my head in shame as I realized that he was right. "I'm sorry."

If I had been looking at him instead of my feet, I would've noticed his eyes soften and seen the small smile come upon his face.

But I didn't.

I kept my gaze on the ground until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, it's not your fault," he said kindly. "I'm worried about my Padawan, I'm stressed about tracking down this bounty hunter, and now I'm concerned for _your_ safety. I should be the one apologizing. You just wanted to have some fun." He sighed. "Anakin is right. I _am _boring."

I shook my head. "That's not true."

He stared at me for a moment, his gaze so intense that I felt my face heat up, but I didn't look away.

He smiled softly. "Come on. We'd better hurry. We have a lot of work to do at the archives."

I scrunched up my face. "Alright, but this time, _you're_ the pilot. Unless you want to be going in circles all day."

He just laughed and tugged on my arm, leading me away from that dreaded bar and back to the pod."

************

* * *

**Wellllllll? Supernatural season 6 premiere this Friday! ! I'm so excited! Forget princess. I wanna be a Jedi! XD Too true, too true! Well, I'm off to watch _Across the Universe_. Peace, love, and Star Wars! May the Force be with you all! lol**

**Ta,**

**Macca **


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! I know I've been taking bloody forever to update and I apologize dearly! Writer's block sucks…Okay, technically, I got stuck because I needed to use my book for this next chapter and I kept forgetting to bring it to school ^-^" Don't worry, I'm not calling quits on this story when I'm still doing pretty well :D My goal is get at least 10 chapters, so the story shall bloody well go on!**

**Ta,  
****~Macca **


	6. Chapter 4 Up Periscope

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not publishing this sooner! We had to wipe my computer's hard drive, plus I had school finals, and also I was a _wee _bit lazy :) But it's now up, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, when I wrote this, I couldn't remember for the life of me what the archivist's name was. I remembered about halfway through the chapter, but I had amused myself by what I'd put so I left it as it is. This chapter is-in a way-dedicated to charliebrown1234. To let her know that I am updating it, not leaving it to die :D **

**The title of this chapter is from the song _Up Periscope_ by Drake Bell :) Give it a listen!**

**

* * *

**

**/Up Periscope\\**

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

After reading through dozens of holobooks for about an hour, I'd decided to check up on Obi-Wan to see if he'd found anything about Kamino on one of the archives' computers.

So far, we hadn't made any progress.

"Exactly what I said," he told me. "It doesn't show up at all."

"Curious," I hummed.

"Indeed."

* * *

Eventually we called over the archivist (**AN: Name, name…What is her NAME? AHHHH!**). In my opinion, she looked pretty old and fragile.

That is, I did until Obi-Wan explained that she was a Jedi, too (**AN: WHA?**)

I zoned out for a bit as she and Obi-Wan started to talk about some man named Count Dooku. Then she changed the subject.

"Master Obi-Wan," she said suddenly, "I'm sure that a history lesson is not why you called me over."

I looked over my shoulder to see Obi-Wan smiling sheepishly at her.

"No," he admitted. "It isn't."

He walked over and rested his arm on the back of the chair I was sitting in. As he leaned down to click a few files on the monitor, I felt my face heat up and my heart started beating faster.

_Wait, what's going on? Why am I getting so nervous all of a sudden?_

He straightened up.

"We're looking for a planet called Kamino," he told the Archivist. "It's beyond the Outer Rim and it's not showing up."

The woman frowned. "Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"Absolutely."

She typed and clicked away for a little bit and sighed.

"It seems as though your planet doesn't exist," she said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "That can't be right.."

"Maybe the archives are incomplete," I suggested.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding with a slight smile on his face.

The archivist looked a bit miffed.

"If a planet is not in our records, it doesn't exist!" she said snarkily before walking away.

I started to grind my teeth.

"Why I oughta-"

"Amy," Obi-Wan stated calmly, cutting me off, "Don't throw a tantrum. Not now."

I mock-scowled at his teasing and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

He grinned, making my heart flutter in my chest.

_There's that feeling again. What the hell is this?_

I shook it off when he spoke again.

"Come on, then. Let's see what Master Yoda has to say about this."

Master Yoda had been teaching a class of younglings when we'd arrived, but he had them stop their training when he saw us.

"Younglings, enough," Yoda called. "Visitors we have. Welcome them."

As the children powered down their lightsabers, Yoda moved slowly forward.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Miss Amy Matherly, meet the mighty Bear Clan," he said, nodding at the children.

"Welcome Master Obi-Wan and Miss Amy!" the children chorused.

"HI, KIDDOS!" I yelled, grinning and waving like crazy.

They laughed and some waved back.

Obi-Wan chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded a greeting to the children, but at once turned to Yoda, causing me to roll my eyes.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Master," he said.

"What help to you can I be?" Yoda answered.

"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend of mine. I trust him, and I think Amy does, too, but the system doesn't show up on the archive maps."

I glanced around the room, thinking. The implications were obvious-and serious-but there was no reason to upset the children. At least, I hoped not.

Yoda twitched his ears up and said calmly, "Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing."

I giggled and Obi-Wan flicked me in the ear, smirking. One of the children barely managed to smother a laugh at this. Yoda, on the other hand, pretended not to notice any of this. "Liam, the shades. An interesting puzzle."

He stumped over to Obi-Wan and me and waved his cane at the class.

"Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Obi-Wan and Amy's missing planet, we will try. Bobby, the lights, please."

Obediently, the children clustered around the shaft of the map reader as the lights dimmed. This class had not seen it in use before and there were exclamations of surprise—from the children _and_ myself—when Obi-Wan brought out a small ball—the portable map record.

That's what one of the children told me, anyways.

Obi-Wan placed the map record in the hollow top of the reader shaft and our surprise turned to delighted laughter when a three-dimensional hologram of the galaxy sprang up, occupying a large part of the room. Stars of varying brightness seemed to float in the classroom, and a few of the children tried to catch them.

"Wow," I breathed. _This is so cool.  
_

"Do you like it?" I turned to see Obi-Wan, smiling at me.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course! It's so pretty!"

His smile softened a bit.

"Yeah," he murmured.

He stared at me for a minute longer before he walked into the hologram and stopped. "This is where it ought to be—but it isn't."

I walked up next to him and looked where he was pointing.

"You're right," I said, frowning, "Gravity is pulling all stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here—"

"—but there isn't," Obi-Wan said, finishing my sentence.

I smiled at him, then turned my attention to Yoda.

"Most interesting," he said, "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all of its planets have disappeared. How can this be?"

He turned to his class. "Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?"

There was a moment of silence. I was thinking so hard that I was afraid my brain would explode!

Then a boy beside me raised his hand, making me smile.

Yoda nodded, and the child said, "Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

"Yes!" called the other children happily. "That's what happened. Someone erased it!"

I laughed when I saw the look on Obi-Wan's face—slack-jawed and staring at the children.

A small serious girl looked up at us and explained, "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away."

Yoda chuckled with me, as much at Obi-Wan's expression as at the performance of his students. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet you will."

I retrieved the map and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"But Master Yoda," I said as we turned to go, "Who could have erased information from the archives? I heard it's impossible…isn't it?"

Yoda frowned. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is," he admitted. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files."

I was sure he felt my startled concern as well as Obi-Wan's because he nodded. "Who, and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this I will. May the Force be with you both."

We repeated the wish and walked out of the room.

I turned to Obi-Wan.

"Well, Kenobi, looks like we long trip ahead of us," I said with a grin.

He smiled down at me.

"That we do, Amy," he said. "That we do."

* * *

**I must know, who went and saw the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 premiere? I went and saw it with my sister and her friends, and my friends Courtney and Jacob ^-^ I LOVED IT! Courtney wore her Slytherin scarf and Jacob and I dressed up as Hogwarts students. We were seated two hours before the premiere started so we had a LOT of fun! I saw it again over Thanksgiving break with my mum and sister, and I hope to see it in theatres a third time :)**

Also found out that there will be no new Supernatural episodes until January 28! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY? It's absolutely terrible :'( lol

Read & Review!

Ta,

Macca


End file.
